


The Dragon Sleeps

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	The Dragon Sleeps

_**Harry Potter: James Sirius/Scorpius**_  
Harry Potter  
James Sirius/Scorpius  
892 words  
R  
  
  
“About time,” James Sirius said, leaning back against a solid oak tree, hands dug deep into the pockets of his Muggle jeans. He seemed relaxed; in contrast, Scorpius Malfoy's unease was clearer.  
  
“I couldn't c-” Scorpius bit off the word 'come' before he could finish it. “I had to wait. Dad's asleep.”  
  
There was a wealth of meaning in his words. James knew that Scorpius was terrified of Draco Malfoy discovering the relationship between James and him. James didn't know whether it was on grounds of sex – both of them being boys – or because the long lasting emnity between himself and James's father Harry was legendary. Hadn't bothered to ask, either – frankly, he didn't give a toss what Draco thought. Unfortunately, Scorpius did.  
  
“Better get on with it, then, hadn't we?” he said lazily.  
  
“This is such a bad plan.”  
  
Jame reached out an arm, caught up a handful of Scor's robes, and pulled the other boy to him.  
  
“No it's not,” he said, his mouth descending on Scorpius's. Scorpius responded, his hands on James's shoulders s they kissed. Finally, James pulled away. “It's really not,” he murmured again.  
  
“James, Merlin...”  
  
Scorpius pushed up against him, his cock rubbing against James's, their bodies touching from hips to shoulders. Even with the layers of clothing, it felt incredible. James took possession of Scor's mouth again, then moaned as Scorpius frotted against him, up and down so James thought me hight come from just this.  
  
“Fuck,” he said, coming up for air.  
  
“Later,” said Scorpius; and he was grinning now, too.  
  
James loved that – the way Scor went from anxious scared-of-his-father kid to hot blond lover, just from snogging.  
  
“Bad plan?” he suggested.  
  
“Great plan,” Scorpius said. He laughed. “My Dad would kill me, but it's worth it.”  
  
“I'm just that good,” said James, knowing that Scor knew he was taking the piss.  
  
Other people thought that James Sirius really was as arrogant as he sounded; Scorpius had always known he wasn't, which was one of the reasons James loved him. No, not loved, he corrected himself, fancied. Love woud be too damn complicated. He hadn't got space for love. Quidditch Captain was enough for him.  
  
“Shut up and let me fuck you,” Scor said, tugging at James until the two collapsed on the floor in a bit of a heap, laughing and shoving at each other as they fell.  
  
“God, it's been too long,” James said, in between frantic attempts to take Scorpius's clothes off. Then, “Bugger it, what's wrong with your fucking buttons?”  
  
“Magical,” Scorpius teased, “to prevent me being sexually assaulted by wizards with dodgy parentage.”  
  
“Fuck you,” said James, grabbing his wand and divesting Scor and himself of clothes.  
  
“No,” corrected Scorpius, “fuck you. And I intend to.”  
  
His hands were all over James, possessive and knowing. He knew precisely what touches would drive James crazy, and before long James was laughing and swearing – the stage that usually came directly before the begging and pleading started. Scor liked that: probably the only moment his Dad would approve of, a Potter pleading with a Malfoy.  
  
“Get on with it,” James said, his hair damp and sweaty against his forehead and neck; Scor damp and sweaty against the rest of him.  
  
Scorpius dragged his wand out of his robes and murmured a spell. The top part of the wand became sticky with lubrication, and Scorpius pushed the tip inside James's arse. James groaned, and pushed up against it, desperate for more.  
  
“I could just fuck you with this,” Scor suggested, a smile lingering around his lips as he moved the wand back and forth, slicking James's hole. James made an anatomically impossible response, and Scorpius laughed. “I'll take that as a 'no'.”  
  
“What's the point,” James said, panting between words, “of having a fucking gorgeous cock like yours if you don't do some...” A pause and some very deep breathing; Scor had enchanted the tip of the wand so that it grew phallus-shaped inside James, and he wasn't sure he would ever be able to speak again. Still, Potter stubbornness had its uses, he supposed. “...some gorgeous fucking with it?” he finished.  
  
Scorpius grinned. “I hoped you'd say something like that,” he said. He removed the wand, and positioned himself to slide inside James. “Hold your knees back a sec...”  
  
Then he was in James, and they were fucking so hard and fast that bits of twig kept snapping beneath their limbs as they moved, the noise of the leaves rustling in the breeze doing nothing to cover the noise of two horny boys going at it. It was over too soon, as usual.  
  
“You can't stay for more, I guess?” James asked, trying to keep the wistfulness out of his voice.  
  
“No.” Scor had already stood up, was cleaning and dressing himself with efficient magic. He knelt down again for a second by James and swiped a kiss across his mouth. “Wish I could, but Dad...”  
  
“The sleeping dragon wakes,” James said ruefully. “I know. Again sometime, though?”  
  
“Again.” Scorpius smiled, eyes locked with James's until the moment he vanished with a snap.  
  
James sighed, dressed himself less efficiently, and made for home.


End file.
